


Something that looked a lot like love

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: When Percival had met Lancelot and had arrived in Camelot, he was destroyed.
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #421: my summer sun





	Something that looked a lot like love

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread

When Percival had met Lancelot and had arrived in Camelot, he was destroyed. The loss of his family was still a fresh wound. He was convinced he had failed them and the whole village. 

  


What Lancelot had offered him was a new start but Percival wasn’t sure he deserved one.

  


Serving Arthur had slightly helped him. At least, he had something to do, a motive to get up each morning. 

  


But it was Gwaine who had truly saved Percival in the end. Whereas becoming Arthur’s Knight had offered him a purpose, meeting Gwaine had brought sun in his life again.

Gwaine had managed to cover in light places Percival had thought to be buried in darkness forever. 

  


Gwaine had managed to make him smile and laugh. And during these moments, Percival had even stopped thinking about the past. Gwaine had helped him remember how to have fun, how to enjoy the simplicity of life. 

  


Lancelot and Arthur had helped him survive, Gwaine had made him live again.

  


And as the months had passed, Gwaine had done even more. Behind the jokes and confidence, Gwaine had been a true friend, a confidant for Percival. He was the only one to whom Percival had told everything about that awful night, about his regrets and his pain. 

  


And, in a very natural way, that deep friendship had become something more. Something Percival had thought he would never feel again. Something that looked a lot like love. 


End file.
